One Day
by Tanokai
Summary: Sanzo once said that blood was not the only thing that was red. I had always wondered what someone could see in crimson hair and eyes, if not blood" [FINISHED]
1. What else could be seen?

****

"One Day"

Sanzo once said that blood was not the only thing that was red. I had always wondered what someone could see in crimson hair and eyes, if not blood, but as I spoke my thoughts aloud one snowy day, I found out.

"One [Snowy] Day"

Gojyo sat outside an inn smoking, as it was not allowed inside. He was busy thinking about why he was there. It was a snowy day, and the sun was slowly setting down the western sky.

"Why am I here? I must be a fool to travel with those three morons!"

"Traveling and wondering 'why?' is better than standing still and wondering 'what if I had gone?'," cheerfully stated a smooth, female voice.

"What?" Gojyo turned around to look at the human kid who had spoken only to discover that a woman of twenty-two, that was nearly six feet tall, had spoken. Her eyes and hair were a crimson red.

I remember turning around and expecting to see a kid, but instead, I saw a woman my age, smiling at me. Her hair was the same as mine, and her eyes red like mine but brighter. They did not remind me of blood, however. They were more beautiful then anything I had seen, and they put a sunset and sunrise to shame. Never before had I seen something so beautiful, and in nothing else but her hair and eyes, will I.

Gojyo was unsure as to where his voice had gone at first, but after a moment he asked, "Who are you?"

"My apologies, sir. My name is Sen Kanashimi," she said with a short, graceful bow.

Her name meant "great sorrow", and it didn't seem right for someone with such a beautiful face to be called that. I had guessed that it was her parents who named her that, and I later found out that I was correct. For parents to name their child that must have meant they thought her to be the source of their sorrows. It pained me to think such a thing, but I knew that I was probably right. Even so, no parent should think that of their child.

"Kanashimi? The name doesn't suit you," Gojyo said with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"Many have said the same thing, and all have called me Shimi instead."

"If it's alright with you then, I think I'll call you that too."

With a nod she said, "I have yet to hear your name. Though sincere you are, it is only polite to introduce yourself to someone who has introduced themselves."

"Aw, Yes. Well, my name is Sha Gojyo."

"It is a pleasure, Sha Gojyo," she stated with a bit of a chuckle.

"That which seems the purest of all, is often the most corrupted". If only I had known that then. I wouldn't have listened either way, but at least then I could have blamed myself and not her.

"When I saw your hair and eyes it was-" They both said at the same time and then paused.

"Go ahead," stated Gojyo.

"No, I insist. You first."

There was silence at first and then they both finished the sentence at the same time.

"-The first time I hadn't seen blood in the color."

She felt the same as I did. It was then that I could feel something happening that I never thought would happen: I was falling in love. I had been with many women, but never did I think I would truly fall in love. For the first time I could recall, I didn't know what to say to a woman.

"So, I am not the only one. I didn't think anyone else saw the color red as blood. Everyone else always saw it as the color of fire," Kanashimi stated quietly.

"Fire, eh?"

"Yeah. Kind of stupid. Don't you think."

"I always thought so."

"Well, I'm sorry to say it, but I must be off. I have a few things I have to do before I can retire for the night."

As she began to leave Gojyo lightly grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him. Gojyo than asked, "Can I see you again? In the morning perhaps. I'll be leaving this town around that time."

"Do not worry, Sha Gojyo. We will meet again. Though I do not know if the circumstances are going to be ones you will like." Her eyes were filled with a sorrow so deep It put her name to shame.

I didn't care then if the circumstances were good or not at that time. I just wanted to see her again. If I were asked now if I could see her under either good or bad circumstances, I would care even less than I had then.


	2. One last death

The next day, as we were leaving to continue our journey West, I did not see Shimi anywhere. We traveled for hours, and we were lucky enough to come across the next town before nightfall. I didn't care though. I found a woman and fell in love with her at first sight, and I felt I would never see her again. How wrong I was.

As the Sanzo group entered the town with Hakuryu on Hakkai's shoulder, as he was very tired now, they heard a scream. They all ran toward the screams to see the last of fifteen people being slaughtered by a demon, a half demon.

I couldn't have cared less about the screams, as I was to busy feeling sorry for myself that I had not seen Shimi again. I then remembered what she said when I heard the scream and hoped it wasn't her scream, but what I saw was much worse.

"Shimi," Gojyo breathed the name.

"You know her, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked with a questioning glance.

"Why? Why, Shimi?" Gojyo asked not hearing Hakkai.

"I had to, Gojyo. If I hadn't the whole town of Outisder would have been destroyed. These ten lives, along with the lives of ninety others is nothing compared to the whole town of Outsider," she stated quietly.

"Is that for you to decide?" Sanzo asked while lighting a cigarette.

"Perhaps not, but I did none the less. My job is done; I killed the one-hundred Shumi asked me to. Now he wont destroy Outsider," Shimi stated as she turned and began walking away. She stopped though as Sanzo shot a bullet just an inch to the right ofher head.

"Not so fast, Shimi, was it?"

"It was."

"You still have one more person to kill before Outsider: The town of Half-bloods is safe."

She then turned and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I talked to Shumi the other day. He was an old friend of mine." Sanzo then tossed her his banishing gun. "And you have yourself left to kill."

"What?" everyone asked at one time.

"Why would I do something like that, Priest?"

"Because when I talked to Shumi the other day he told me all about his plans. He gave me your description and everything. He also told me that your town would be destroyed if you didn't kill yourself. Of course he was planning to tell you himself, but he had something else he had to do."

"Sanzo!" everyone except Shimi said at once.

"So, all I have to do is kill myself?"

"That's right."

So, Shimi put the gun to her head.

I had no idea what to do or what to say. There she was, the lady I fell in love with just the day before, and she was just threatened into killing herself. I wanted to kill Sanzo for what he was doing, but I couldn't move. I wanted to yell at everyone else for not doing anything, but I couldn't speak. Only Goku seemed capable of speech as he was asking Sanzo what had gotten into him, but he didn't seem to be able to move and stop the lady. Then she did it!

Kanashimi closed her eyes and pulled the trigger of the banishing gun.

A/N: My apologiexs it was short and seemed rushed, I just didn't know how else to get the results I wanted to get. I might edit it later on. My apologies if you're disappointed.


	3. I'll Kill you!

She had pulled the trigger. Only Shimi and Sanzo fully understood what had happened at first. After what seemed like three minutes it fully hit everyone else. It was then that Gojyo's left eye twitched and he advanced upon Sanzo.

"Why I ought to kill you for that Sanzo! If you ever pull something like that again I swear I will!" Gojyo yelled

I didn't believe it at first. I saw the gun in her hand pointing at her own skull, and then she pulled the trigger. The only sound heard, though, was the click of the trigger. It seemed like three minutes later that I finally understood that Sanzo didn't have any bullets left in his banishing gun, and he knew it!

"You didn't believe I'd do it, did you?" Kanashimi asked Sanzo in a slow, deliberate voice.

"No, I didn't," Sanzo said in the same voice. "Now let's find an inn. It's late, and I'm beat."

I couldn't believe what Sanzo had just done, but he later told me that he did it because he was unsure of her loyalties. He didn't know if she killed for the heck of it or really did it for Outsider. He didn't want me to fall in love with someone only to be killed when I tried to get her in bed.

A few months passed without any big conflicts. That is, until they saw Dokugaiji one day.

I remember seeing him in the village. He had many cuts and bruises. An assassin that Kogaiji had sent had betrayed them and turned on Dokugaiji when he came to check up on him. He looked like he was nearly dead.

"Just leave him. That's what he gets for sending so many assassins after us," Sanzo said coldly.

"No!" Kanashimi yelled as she stood up and jumped out of the jeep, running with all her speed toward Dokugaiji. Gojyo fallowed her as well. He wasn't about to let both his brother and love die at the hands of this assassin.

We defeated the assassin and then Kanashimi ran to Jien. He had collapsed during the fight and was on the ground unconscious. I didn't know what to feel then. So, I stood there just staring.

"Gojyo, do you have anything I can wrap his major wound with?"

When no answer came she looked up at him.

"Gojyo!"

"How?"

"He saved me, Gojyo. I'll tell you later! Just get me something to wrap his wound in!"

She told me everything then. About how she overheard her mother say "I can't live with that monster any more!"

Her mother was talking about her. After she heard this she went to bed and her father came in and bound her wrists and ankles in demon shackles. They prevented her from struggling to much. She was then tossed out into the river near their house. She ended up in a lake where Jien found her. He pulled her to the surface and she saw his face outlined by the moon. He then nursed her to health.

I learned that this happened shortly after me and Jien split up

Years went by, and Kanashimi stayed with them. Then the ordeal was over and Shimi and Gojyo left the Sanzo group and went to live in Outsider.

Then, on a snowy winter night, Kanashimi was rushed to the nearest doctor.


	4. The fist time I didn't see blood

On that winter night when Shimi was rushed to a doctor she had a baby boy. Her and Gojyo were now parents.

Now, I'm sure whoever has found this journal and is reading it is wondering why I started it. Why write all this? This is actually meant to go to my son, when he is older. I wanted to make sure all of this was written down, so that he would know what kind of person his mother was. She was a wonderful woman. Now, I will write down something I never wanted too. This will also be for my son, so that he can remember and truly understand what happened when he was nearly three.

Dokugaikuji came over to their house for a visit. Things were great at first. They were laughing and joking as if they always had. Then they heard screams. Shimi ran and headed toward them.

"Shimi!" Jien and Gojyo both yelled at once.

"Dammit! I was ready to kill myself for these people before! I'll do it now if I must," Kanashimi yelled as she ran out the door. She didn't have to go far as demons were right outside the door. She fought them off, but since there were so many she was being pushed back into the house.

"Gojyo! Keep an eye on Little Gonou! Doku! Get you butt over here and help out!"

So, we fought like that for nearly fifteen minutes. We were all so tired.

"Gojyo!" Shimi yelled as she ran toward him. She made It in front of him just in time…

…To receive the fatal blow herself. I saw her as she was stabbed through the chest. She had enough strength to turn and kill the attacker before she collapsed. Dokugaiji took care of the rest of the demons. We then both kneels by her body and watched helplessly as she slipped away into death.

Kanashimi opened her eyes and stared at the two of them for a moment. She then said, "When I saw your hair and eyes, it was the first time I hadn't seen blood in the color," she reached up and lightly held a lock of his hair in her hand. "Only one other person had red hair that did not remind me of blood, and that is out so…" her hand fell to the ground and her eyes rolled into her head.

Gojyo heard his child stir awake and stood up taking him in his arms. Gojyo's eyes were filled with tears. His son looked around a bit and saw Dokugaiji as he stood and his father, Gojyo.

"Where's Mommy?" The little boy asked, not knowing what happened.

Gojyo was quite, the tears spilling down his face.

Dokugaiji answered, "Mommy had to go away."

"Oh. Ok," he said with an unknowing tone.

A/N: what did you think? Sorry if it seems rushed I did his at 1 in the morning hope you enjoyed. I may do a fan fiction upon a request! Just ask and I'll see what I can do!

Tanokai

Kanashimi

Natie Eny


End file.
